


He's Safe...

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aftermath of trauma, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, traumatic events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: While on a mission, Alec and his fellow Shadowhunters are ambushed. Possibly given the wrong information in the first place. Alec and Magnus deal with the aftermath.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

Alec shuts the door behind him and walks further into his room. He barely glances at anything as he makes his way straight into his bathroom. He looks down at his shirt about to unbutton it when he sees the blood. He never noticed it until now, too focused on the battle and the helping the others. But now it’s bright and real. There’s splashes all over his shirt, a larger stain on his left side where it pooled, where Talla leaned on him as she bled out. He remembers how he struggled, trying to draw a healing rune. It took a few minutes and it was done. But when Alec looked to Talla to see if it helped, if she was getting better, her blue eyes were wide open, unseeing; cold, lifeless, gone. She was gone. She was dead. He could hardly process it before he was thrown back into the fight.

Standing here in the small blue bathroom, the sounds of battle cry’s seeming so distant, yet at the same time like it’s still happening. It’s so loud, it’s so bright, Alec suddenly finds himself with his eyes shut as he reaches for the light switch turning it off, then covering his ears as he sits on the ground. He curls into a ball as he locks the door, not daring for anyone to find him like this. His shirt is still full of dried blood, Alec realizes as he practically rips it off. His shoes and pants come next as he blindly reaches for the shower knob, turning it up to its highest setting. He finds himself in the shower, the water burning his scalp, the blood being drained away, or so he hopes. It’s too dark to see anything.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, he hardly registers any time passing now that he thinks about it, but suddenly the water is freezing and he can’t stop shivering. His finger nails are digging into his skin, drawing blood. He can’t seem to stop. He also can’t get out of the shower either. It’s too difficult to even move his head, let alone his whole body. Maybe he should called someone. Like who? Magnus? His siblings? He can’t, they’re too busy. He should be out there with them. He should be. Why is he here again? Oh, right. Clary told him he should take a few minutes to himself. When he argued, Izzy stepped in and forced him to. He couldn’t argue with her. She’s always known best. Better than even him, and in that moment he could hardly stand a moment longer among the injured, among the other Shadowhunters, many wondering what the hell happened. He doesn’t have answers. He doesn’t have anything. He can barely take a shower right now. What’s wrong with him? He needs to be strong.

He’s about to get out, he really is, when the light turns on without warning, and a timid voice calls his name. “Alec? Alexander?” The shower curtain is pulled back and his boyfriend’s worried eyes meet his. “Oh, Alec.” Is the words that come out next, but it’s muffled to Alec’s ears. It doesn’t make sense. Not really. Then, he’s on a bed in boxers. A large warm fluffy towel surrounding him. Magnus’s arms engulfing him, around the towel in extra heat. His hands rubs up and down his arms. Alec is just barely aware of his voice, talking and talking. Softly, like he’s afraid Alec will break. Maybe he will. He feels so small. So small. He’s so distant and far away from everything, he doesn’t know how to get back. He doesn’t even know how to speak, not at this moment. It’s too difficult… It’s… Maybe he’ll have a nap. Here with Magnus. Maybe… He’ll… They’re safe… Magnus’s safe… He’s… He’s safe…

-<>-

“Alec! Alec! Alec no!”

The yelling wakes Alec as he bolts up his hand going for the weapon he leaves under his mattress as he looks around his room for the intrusion. A kick to his side makes him look down to where his immortal boyfriend thrashes around mumbling his name. His eyes with tears in them, falling silently. It makes Alec’s heart lurch as he lets go of the weapon and gently touches Magnus’s shoulder. He pushes his sweaty damp hair out of his face as he tries to soothe him.

“Shh, Magnus, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m okay.” He tells him, as Magnus slowly opens his eyes, locking into Alec’s. “I’m here, baby, I’m fine. I’m okay.”

Magnus rushes up, pulling Alec into his arms in a tight grip, holding him close with an intensity that he never has done before. “Don’t leave me. Don’t… Don’t… Please don’t… Alec.” The last word is a strangled sob.

“I’m okay, baby, I’m okay.”

Alec rubs Magnus’s back gently as he holds on just as tightly, warm tears falling on his shoulder as he swallows back his own.

“Shh… I’m okay, baby… Everything is going to be okay…”

-<>-

“They fought valiantly and true.” Alec tells Talla and Raj’s family members as they stand in his office. “You should be proud.”

It’s the best he can think to say at the moment. He must have said something right because they nod their heads in acceptance. Magnus who stands behind him, rubs his back gently. The family members, all Shadowhunters turn and leave back to their rooms where they will be staying until the funerals. It will most likely be a joint one with a memorial for the battle. Alec walks out of his boyfriends hold and goes to the door. He shuts it gently and takes a moment for a breath before turning back to Magnus who is about to speak, before he can, Alec does.

“I never got to ask, how are you holding up?”

“Me?” Magnus asks, surprise on his face. “I’m not the one who lost two of my own. Al…”

“Magnus.” Alec moves quicker than the warlock can register. His hand is on the side of his face, his other on his shoulder. “I saw how devastated… I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Magnus’s face saddens. “I’m alright. It- It reminded me too much of the war.”

Alec’s eyes grow sad as he leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s. Both their eyes full of unshed tears as the memories of those dark times overcome them. Almost out of instinct Alec leans in and their lips meet. It’s a reassuring kiss, that they’re both their together and their fine. They have each other, they will be okay, they will. Everything will be okay. The kiss ends slowly, both reluctant to let go of the reassuring emotion filled kiss, but they do. Their foreheads resting against each other again for one moment longer before Alec pulls away.

“I should get back.” Alec says. “They’re going to want to talk to me.”

“Yeah, you probably should do that. Maryse can be very impatient at times.” Magnus agrees.

Alec nods his head and turns to leave. He stops himself half way and looks to his boyfriend who is smiling. His lips turn into a smile, mirroring his as he says to him fondly, “Love you.”

Magnus can’t help but reply with, “Love you, too.”


End file.
